


Coffee

by Passions



Series: Tarnished Hearts [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passions/pseuds/Passions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Gold runs into Belle at the coffee machine in the hospital's cafeteria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

Gold sighed and rubbed at his eyes as he walked into the cafeteria of the hospital, making his way to the coffee machine. Much as he didn’t like Whale, he was grateful to the man for the use of his office for Gold and Kathryn to interview their potential surrogates.

The hospital had a list of a number of women within Storybrooke willing to enter into a surrogacy arrangement, as well as some basic information about them. He and Kathryn had gone through the list and picked the six names they felt best fit their needs. They had met with the first three two days ago, none of whom had seemed right, leaving Gold frustrated and melancholy, though Kathryn seemed to be bearing it well. Perhaps because her appointment for a first attempt at insemination would be taking place at the end of the week.

Gold couldn’t say what had been wrong with the three young women they had seen thus far, he just knew they were not the woman he wanted to carry his child. And he and Kathryn had another three interviews to look forward to today. The thought left him exhausted. Perhaps he should just give up the pursuit of a child of his own and focus on helping Kathryn raise hers. He felt terrible that that thought appealed to him as little as it did.

When he finally reached the coffee machine, he found a petite young woman standing in front of it, seemingly arguing with it as she tried to get it to accept a bill. “Come on, I just want a coffee." She growled at the machine and Gold had no idea why he reached out to touch her shoulder.

She jumped and whirled to face him and he was transfixed by how bright a blue her eyes were for a moment before he gestured at the machine. “Did you need a hand?" He asked.

She grimaced at it. “It doesn’t want to accept my bill."

He reached for his wallet and pulled out a crisp five dollar bill which slid easily into the slot, and gestured for her to press the buttons for what she wanted. She blushed and did so, trying to hand him the somewhat crumpled note the machine had rejected, but he waved her off. “It’s not matter." 

She smiled brightly at him as she picked up the now full paper cup. “Well, thank you."

He nodded slowly. “You’re welcome."

She took the coffee and went to sit at one of the small tables, pulling a book out of her purse and turning to the page she had marked. 

Gold shook his head and turned away from her, inserting another bill into the machine and procuring coffees for himself and Kathryn before heading back to Whale’s office. Once more unto the fray, as they said.


End file.
